death_battle_and_one_minute_melee_fannonfandomcom-20200215-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Wario vs Shadow
Wario vs Shadow 'is a What-If? episode of One Minute Melee, featuring the return of Wario from the Super Mario Bros. series and Shadow the Hedgehog from the Sonic series. Description ''It's the 60-second battle of anti-hero rivals! Who is the more worthy rival to the protagonist? Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Wario.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Shadow.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! '/ Uh, one sec... ('Alrighty! '''selected.) MELEE! Wario was laughing inside his castle with all his riches, until he heard a noise in the hallway. "Get out loser, this is MY castle and MY riches!" Suddenly, a creature teleported next to him and threw him off his throne. "Where is that damn Chaos Emerald?" The creature grabbed Wario. "What Chaos Emerald?" Shadow then threw Wario into a wall. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." "Umm, easy?" '''BE TOUGH OR BE DEAD! FIGHT! Just as Wario recovered, Shadow immediately teleported in front of him and punched him repeatedly before delivering a savage punch to Wario's stomach. Wario then somehow grabbed Shadow in his mouth and attempted to decapitate him with his jaws. But the Ultimate Lifeform teleported out of Wario's mouth and unleashed a Chaos Spear. Wario then pulled out a Bob-omb and threw it at Shadow, but Shadow teleported before it exploded. "Where are ya, ya black freak?" Wario demanded Shadow to show himself. Then a chuckle was heard. Wario turned to see Shadow behind him. "Is that honestly all you got?" Shadow smiled. "Nope! And this one will end ya!" Wario then pulled out garlic and ate it, becoming Wario Man. "None of that matters." was Shadow's reaction. "Everything in your entire ''arsenal pales in comparison to this." Shadow then summoned the Chaos Emeralds and became Super Shadow. The battle was getting serious now. Super Shadow then crashed through the ceiling as Wario Man pursued him. Super Shadow flew toward Wario Man, but Wario Man sent him flying back with a savage punch. Wario Man then punched Super Shadow repeatedly before unleashing a Nuclear Fart Attack, knocking his opponent back. Super Shadow then teleported behind Wario Man and punched him repeatedly before unleashing a Chaos Spear. He then proceeded to clobber Wario Man back and forth before teleporting above him and Spin Attacking him, sending him flying down to earth. Super Shadow then Spin Dashed the back of the downed Wario Man, sawing his back open. Super Shadow then got off his bloodied opponent. "Foolish mortal." Super Shadow then reverted back to normal and casually walked away. '''K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS...' SHADOW! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning fighter Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anti-Heroes' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed One Minute Melees